Inuyasha: Lazos de sangre a través del tiempo
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: What if. Luego de que Kagome sellara a Inuyasha y a sus amigos en el tiempo, deberá volver y enmendar el deseo cumplido por la perla, pero ¿Cómo podría volver a la época feudal ochenta años después? Quizás, no sea ella quien lo haga.
1. Prologo

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic largo de Inuyasha (Puesto que ya había publicado un par de one-shots antes) y espero logre a ser del agrado de quien lo lea.

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que se trata de una historia alterna en la trama, es decir, un _What if _del momento en el cual Kagome estaba atrapada en la perla, y por supuesto, una que otra sorpresita no incluida en el manga/anime.

Me gustaría hacerles varias aclaratorias pero sería equivalente a un _Spoiler _y prefiero que todo se vaya descubriendo a su debido tiempo, sin embargo, si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme sin problema.

Sin mas que decir, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura y de corazón, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Prologo.<strong>

_**Japón feudal, 500 años en el pasado.**_

Oscuridad. Kagome abrió los ojos, estaba muy asustada y no parecía haber otra señal de vida cerca de ella.

-_¿Inuyasha? ¿Muchachos? ¡Ayúdenme! _–Gritó en medio del llanto, pero no hubo respuesta.

De pronto, un potente rayo de luz comenzó a resplandecer en la lejanía. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato, era la Perla de Shikon, en su totalidad, llamándola. El arco que llevaba en la mano palpitaba con fuerza, como si estuviera pidiéndole que disparara la ultima flecha que le quedaba.

-_Destrúyela_ –Resonó sombría aquella voz –_Destruye la perla y acaba con esto._

-_Des… destruir a la perla_ –Balbuceó con debilidad, mientras observaba el arco.

-_¿No es eso lo que quieres? _–La voz continuaba asustándola –_Dispárale y toda esta pesadilla se terminará._

El resplandor de Shikon brillaba frente ella, solo le bastaba con extender el brazo y realizar el tiro, se destruiría en menos de un segundo. ¿Pero dónde estaban sus amigos? Necesitaba saber que ellos estaban bien, ¿Se enojaría Inuyasha si lo hacía? ¿Y Naraku? Bueno, se suponía que él ya estaba muerto… ¿Qué haría entonces?

-_¡Destruye la perla! _–Incitó nuevamente la voz.

En un movimiento robótico, Kagome colocó el arco en posición. Sabía que intentar destruir la perla se convertiría en otro intento fallido, como el de Kikyo, pero una fuerza superior a ella la controlaba.

-**No… no puedo destruir la perla** –Pensaba desesperada, pero su brazo se movía por sí solo.

-_¡Dispara! _–La voz era cada vez más sombría.

-_Inuyasha, necesito verte… ¡Inuyasha!_ –Gritó antes de disparar el arco.

La flecha llegó veloz hasta su objetivo, atravesándolo justo a la mitad. Shikon comenzó a resplandecer con mayor claridad, iluminando todo a su alrededor.

La miko tragó en secó al observar la escena que la rodeaba –_I… Inuyasha._

La imagen del Hanyou apareció en el lugar de la perla, sellado en el Goshinboku como la primera vez que lo conoció. A los pies del árbol, sus amigos yacían inconscientes, y por lo que su sentido espiritual le indicaba, el resto los aldeanos también lo estaban.

-_¡No! _–Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-_Tu deseo fue cumplido, Kagome_ –Se burló la voz, mientras el brillo de la perla se incrustaba en el cuerpo de la Miko.

-_No, esto no puede estar pasando_ –Lamentó mientras se tocaba el pecho con una mano y con la otra, su vientre –_¡Esto no terminará aquí! _

El cuerpo de la estudiante se vio envuelto por la luz de color rosa, tenía un objetivo: Enviarla de nuevo al Pozo. Mientras la perla la arrastraba de regreso, apretó con cuidado el arco contra su vientre, necesitaba que su poder de purificación protegiera a la inocente vida que allí crecía.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la oscuridad del pozo, y luego de unos segundos, estaba en casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japón actual, 580 años en el futuro.<strong>_

-_¡Yumiko! ¿Vas a salir? _

-_¡Sí!_

La joven de dieciséis años puso ambos pies fuera de su hogar. La luz del sol iluminó su piel blanca y su cabello oscuro; también cegó un poco sus hermosos ojos dorados, rasgo particular de la familia Higurashi desde hace varias generaciones, causando que se cubriera la frente con el dorso de su mano.

-_Yumiko, no vayas a quedarte mucho tiempo fuera. Recuerda que es peligroso_ –Pidió la mujer adulta de vestimenta tradicional.

La joven le sonrió –_No te preocupes, tía._

-_Procura estar aquí para cuando tu tío llegue y cenemos en familia_ –Dijo mientras su sobrina se alejaba.

-_¡Seguro! _–Respondió, siguiendo su camino.

Ese día había quedado en reunirse con su grupo de amigos para ver una película en el centro comercial, estaban de vacaciones y por lo tanto les gustaba divertirse. Una energía desconocida la atrajo al pasar frente al Goshinboku, no era la primera vez que sucedía, ese árbol era sumamente extraño.

Lo observó detenidamente mientras trataba de recordar las anécdotas que su abuelo y su padre le contaban acerca de aquel árbol, nunca les había prestado atención, lo único que tenía entendido era que su bisabuela y su bisabuelo se conocieron en ese mismo lugar.

Suspiro, deseaba más que nunca haberles prestado atención. Su padre, su madre y su abuelo murieron un año atrás por un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces, vivía con sus tíos y sus dos primos en el templo de la familia.

Unos gritos provenientes del pozo de huesos llamaron su atención. Corrió rápidamente hasta allí, sospechando a que se debía el escándalo.

-_¿Qué están haciendo aquí? _–Regañó, bajando las escaleras.

Los dos niños su asustaron al ver a su prima, tenían prohibido jugar cerca del pozo.

-_¡Yumiko! _–Se abrazaron mutuamente.

La chica irguió una ceja –_¡Mei! ¡Kai! Ustedes saben que no pueden estar aquí, ¿Quieren tener problemas?_

Los gemelos hicieron un puchero, y con sus ojos dorados brillando, intentaron excusarse.

-_Estábamos buscando nuestra pelota_ –Dijo Mei –_Se cayó._

-_Solo queríamos tomarla de regreso, pero la tonta de Mei se tropezó y comenzó a gritar_ –Kai se cruzó de brazos.

-_¿A quién le dices tonta? _–La niña se molestó por el comentario de su hermano.

-_¡Basta! ¡Basta! _–La adolescente se agachó a la altura de ambos –_Yo buscaré la pelota para que salgan. Si los descubren aquí, los van a castigar._

Los pequeños tragaron en seco y aceptaron.

Yumiko inspeccionó los alrededores del pozo pero no parecía haber señal del juguete –_¿Están seguros de que cayó aquí?_

Los dos asintieron –_¡Sí!_

Buscó por segunda vez, y de nuevo, no la encontró –_Lo siento, pero no está aquí_ –Informó, recostándose en el borde del pozo.

-_¡No puede ser! _–El niño apretó los puños.

-_¡Es tu culpa por tirarla tan lejos, Kai! _–Culpó la chiquilla.

Yumiko rió ante la pelea de sus primos, era algo típico en ellos a pesar de su corta edad. El apellido Higurashi era conocido no solo por la fama de su templo, sino también por sus peculiares características (como el color de ojos, el carácter y la fuerza) que no desaparecían en el tiempo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Una misteriosa fuerza estaba despertando en el pozo y ella podía sentirla. Los dos niños se espantaron al observar un potente resplandor surgir del mismo y arropar a su prima.

La pelinegra no podía moverse, sentía como aquella energía se mezclaba con su cuerpo y la jalaba hasta el interior del pozo de huesos.

-_¡Yumiko! _–Gritaron Mei y Kai con lagrimas en los ojos –_¡Mamá, ayuda!_

Mientras ella caía, una visión familiar invadió su cabeza: En ese mismo lugar, una joven bastante parecida a ella era arrastrada por una mujer ciempiés al fondo del pozo. Luego de eso, pudo estar consciente de lo que parecía ser una luz transportándola.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Para aquellos que tienen buen ojo, y además de eso son tan fanáticos de Ranma ½ como yo, habrán notado que la chica de la foto es nada más y nada menos que Akari Unryū, el interés romántico de Ryoga. Akari y Kagome comparten una similitud física impresionante (Bueno, ni tanto considerando que son de la misma mangaka xD) y fue por ello que la escogí para representar el aspecto de Yumiko Higurashi. Basta imaginársela con el cabello negro de Kagome y los ojos dorados de… Bueno, ya saben.<p>

El nombre Yumiko se interpreta como "Niña arquera" y creo que el motivo de este nombre es bastante obvio… ¿verdad? xD

Estaré esperando sus **Reviews** y si ustedes lo deciden, nos leeremos nuevamente en el segundo capítulo.

¡Besos a todos y Feliz Navidad!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela.


	2. La chica que regresó en el tiempo

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Preparados para el capitulo dos?

Les pido que presten muchísima atención a todo lo que sucede, pues puede ser un poco confuso pero es parte de la trama.

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi gran amiga y fiel lectora **Andrea**. Créanlo, si ella no me "alentara" a escribir no lograría tanto xD

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>2. La chica que regresó en el tiempo.<strong>

_**Japón actual.**_

Sayuri corrió asustada al escuchar los gritos de sus hijos. Al llegar al pozo los encontró llorando desconsolados; su corazón se aceleró.

-_Niños, ¿Qué sucedió?_ –Cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

Kai se secó las lágrimas con sus pequeños dedos, su hermana no dejaba de llorar –_Yumiko, un monstruo se la llevó _–Dijo, señalando el pozo.

-_¿Qué? _–La mujer se acercó y asomó la cabeza, estaba oscuro pero efectivamente, no parecía haber rastro de su sobrina –_¡Yumiko! _–Nadie le contestó, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el pozo estaba funcionando de nuevo.

Con manos temblorosas alcanzó su teléfono celular en la cinta del kimono. Sus ojos café se nublaron, aunque ella sabía que sucedería, le preocupaba su sobrina. Tecleó el marcado rápido y le llamó a su marido, quien inmediatamente atendió.

-_¿Kaito? _–Los gemelos miraron atentos a su madre al verla llamar a su padre –_Fi… finalmente sucedió. Yumiko cruzó la barrera del pozo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japón feudal.<strong>_

La cabeza le dolía, se había golpeado en la nuca al aterrizar en el suelo. Todavía no podía entender cómo fue que cayó dentro del pozo devorador de huesos, ¿Alguien la jaló dentro? Bueno, la sensación era esa, y la luz ¿habría sido producto del shock?

-_¡Kai! ¡Mei! _–Llamó a sus primos mientras se incorporaba, pero no hubo respuesta –_No puede ser, me dejaron._

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda, tenía que buscar la forma de salir de ahí. Lo primero que divisó fueron un par de lianas creciendo hasta la salida, la única solución era escalar.

-_Qué extraño, no recuerdo que hubiese tanta luz_ –Dijo para sí misma al ir cuesta arriba, no le costaba nada subir, por algo era la mejor alumna en clase de deportes.

En cuestión de segundos estuvo fuera. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron incrédulos al verse inmersa en un bosque, definitivamente, se golpeó la cabeza demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación de ya haber estada antes allí.

-_¡Es el árbol sagrado! _–Exclamó con una sonrisa al encontrarlo en la lejanía, quizás sus primos y su tía estarían allí y le explicarían lo que pasaba.

Con pasos veloces caminó hasta el Goshinboku, y al llegar, encontró algo que jamás imaginó.

Un joven de cabello largo y vestimenta roja dormía plácidamente con una flecha clavada en el pecho; a sus pies, dos personas, mujer y hombre, reposaban igualmente junto a un niño.

-_¿Quiénes son estas personas? _–Al principio se asustó, aquello tenía que ser uno de sus locos sueños, pero su corazón le pedía acercarse.

Sus ojos se posaron primero en el niño, al detallarlo notó los peculiares rasgos de Kitsune e inmediatamente recordó las historias de su difunto abuelo acerca de los zorros demonio.

-**¿En verdad este pequeño es un demonio? No puede ser posible, a decir verdad, me recuerda mucho a Kai **–Meditó.

Luego observó a la pareja con curiosidad, se sorprendió muchísimo al determinar el inmenso parecido de la mujer con… No, tenía que ser su imaginación.

-_Estas personas… se supone que son desconocidos._

Una visión parecida a la que tuvo al caer al pozo le punzó en la cabeza de nuevo, en ella estaban esos tres individuos siendo correteados por un chico de cabello plateado.

El muchacho de la visión era el mismo que estaba clavado en el árbol, así que no pudo evitar mirarlo también. Sus orejas de perro, sus garras y su largo y brillante cabello no le llamaron la atención en lo absoluto, para ella era mucho más intrigante lo familiar que le resultaba, no solo de forma física como los tres anteriores, sino también de forma espiritual.

Recordó el rostro de su abuelo, de su padre y de su tío al mirarle, pero antes de que pudiera detallarlos más a fondo, otro grupo de imágenes le golpeó la mente.

Su corazón palpitó fiero mientras los recuerdos de una vida pasada se repetían frescos frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo se paralizó y como si alguien más la dominara, sus labios se movieron pronunciando el nombre con una voz que no era la suya:

-_Inuyasha._

Y entonces, el chico despertó de sopetón, con los ojos bien abiertos y la expresión adolorida. Yumiko se fue de espaldas, temerosa, al ver que se movía. Lo que menos esperaba era que despertase.

El hanyou clavó su mirada vidriosa en ella, quedando totalmente pasmado. De pronto Tessaiga pareció llamarlo, causando que todos los sentimientos dormidos durante ochenta años, regresaran.

-_¡Kagome! _–Gritó desgarradoramente a la vez que extendía con dificultad uno de sus brazos –_¡Kagome!_

Él estaba llorando y eso de cierta forma le rompió el corazón a la pelinegra. Una cosa era obvia, la estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

-_Yo… yo no soy ella_ –Le dijo tímida, no podía ocultar que tenía miedo.

-_Kagome, ¿Por qué?_ –Continúo sollozando.

Yumiko se levantó del suelo y se acercó un par de pasos, debía aclarar quién era –_No, te equivocas. Mi nombre no es Kagome._

Otra visión llegó:

-_"¿Entendiste? Mi nombre correcto es Kagome, KA-GO-ME"._

Palideció, era la misma chica de la visión en el pozo. En efecto, se parecían bastante y no podía culparlo por confundirlas, pero ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Inuyasha la olfateó mientras estaba distraída. Su aroma no era ni remotamente cercano al de su Kagome; se sintió decepcionado.

-_No eres ella_.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar que el ciclo se estaba repitiendo, cuando conoció a Kagome, le había confundido con Kikyo y resultó ser la reencarnación de esta. Si ahora estaba sucediendo lo mismo, y esa muchacha misteriosa era la reencarnación de Kagome, eso significaba que nuevamente perdió a la mujer que amaba.

-_Yo… lo siento_ –La pelinegra se sonrojó, apenada –_Mi nombre es Yu…_

La presentación quedó en el aire cuando un cuervo gigante apareció atacando a la adolescente. Yumiko rodó por el suelo mientras el ave planeaba y luego regresaba a ella.

-_¡Cuidado! _–Exclamó el Hanyou.

Logró levantarse de un salto y esquivar al animal. Para ella dar ese tipo de movimientos era natural, pero para Inuyasha, el que una humana tuviera esas habilidades era inusual.

-_No entiendo, ¿Por qué me persigue?_ –Cuestionó dando otro hábil salto.

La respiración del semi-demonio se cortó el evocar el momento en el cual fue sellado por segunda vez: Atrapado en el Meido, en busca de Kagome, la perla le anunció que había logrado jugar con la susceptibilidad de la Miko y esta reaccionó pidiendo un deseo. Shikon le mostró como los humanos, los Youkai y el resto de los habitantes de esa época en especifico caían en un profundo sueño. Al terminar con ellos, una luz conocida se estampó en su pecho; no sabía cómo pero nuevamente estaba siendo sellado contra el Goshinboku. Lo último que pudo ver, fue a su mujer apuntándole.

-**La… la perla **–Al igual que Kagome, aquella humana debía tener relación con la Shikon no tama.

El cuervo clavó su pico en la espalda de Yumiko, le dolió pero no logró herirla –_¡Ahh!_

-_¡Oye! Si no quieres que ese pajarraco te mate ¡Libérame! _–Pidió el muchacho.

-_¿Cómo?_

-_¡Quita la flecha!_

La pelinegra subió en las ramas del árbol con un rápido movimiento. El cuervo sacó las garras con intensiones de herirla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella ya había arrancando el sello.

Un inmenso resplandor rodeó el Goshinboku, encegueciendo al pájaro y a la joven del futuro. Yumiko escuchó el sonido de un filo y cuando sus ojos se recuperaron, el grupo de personas estaba de pie y dándole la espalda.

-_Inuyasha _–La voz de Miroku era tan firme como siempre.

-_¿Qué sucedió? _–Sango lo miró junto al monje.

-_¡Ay, qué alegría! _–Shippo lloriqueó de felicidad –_¡Estamos vivos!_

El Hanyou ladeó una sonrisa al observar a sus amigos a salvo. El graznido emitido por el cuervo lo alertó.

-_Luego pueden pedir explicaciones_ –Dijo, tronando los nudillos –_Primero debo encargarme de esto._

El animal voló en picada. Inuyasha bufó y sus amigos sintieron lastima por el cuervo.

-_¡Garras de acero! _–En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó con el atacante.

Yumiko tragó en seco, sin poder creer lo que había visto. Ese chico era una bestia, y por lo que podía recordar, su abuelo también le habló de ellos.

-_Me salvaste_ –Pronunció incrédula.

La exterminadora, el monje y el Kitsune no habían notado la presencia de la jovencita hasta ese momento. Al verla enmudecieron, igual que Inuyasha, pensaron que se trataba de su amiga venida del futuro.

-_Señorita, ¿Es usted?_ –Miroku achicó los ojos.

-_Ka… go…_ –Sango ni pudo pronunciar su nombre.

Shippo explotó de emoción y sus ojos brillaron –_¡Kagome! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!_

Otra vez la estaban confundiendo con esa tal Kagome, ¡Tampoco es que fuesen hermanas gemelas!

-_Ella no es Kagome_ –Inuyasha se encargó de aclararlo –_Véanla bien._

Los tres individuos se acercaron a la jovencita y la inspeccionaron de arriba abajo. Suspiraron al confirmar que era cierto.

-_Tienes razón_ –Admitió Sango.

El monje se frotó la barbilla, pensativo –_Sin embargo, puedo concluir que por sus ropas viene de la misma época._

-_¿Misma época? _–La chica del futuro lucia confundida.

-_Vienes de ese lugar llamado Tokyo, ¿Verdad?_ –Cuestionó Inuyasha de brazos cruzados y sin mirarla fijamente.

-_Eh, si_ –Afirmó nerviosa.

-_¿Cuál es tu nombre? _–El zorrito se le acercó amigable –_Yo me llamo Shippo._

Ella le sonrió pues le parecía adorable –_Mi nombre es Yumiko Higurashi._

Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron –**El apellido de Kagome.**

Nació otra posibilidad, si ella y Kagome se parecían y además de ello compartían el mismo apellido, entonces seguro era descendiente de la primera. Las dos opciones le dolían puesto que de ser descendiente o reencarnación, ya habría muerto y tenido familia… con alguien más.

-_¿Ustedes saben cómo puedo regresar a mi casa? _–Preguntó la pelinegra con dulzura.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas.

-_¿Viniste por el pozo de huesos? _–El monje le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

Yumiko sintió una calidez abrazadora brindaba por sus ojos azules, estaba segura de que los había visto antes –_Efectivamente._

El Kitsune saltó sobre el hombro del semi-demonio –_¿No te parece extraño, Inuyasha?_

Él no contestó, solo se limitó a gruñir.

-_No sé como caí dentro del pozo, y mucho menos como llegué hasta aquí, pero pensé que siguiendo al árbol sagrado regresaría y… los encontré a ustedes_ –Relató.

Silencio total. Sango, Miroku y Shippo no tenían en claro todavía lo que les había sucedido y por lo que podían presentir, Inuyasha estaba incomodo por culpa de esa chica.

-_¿Quieres volver a tu casa? _–El Hanyou habló –_Regresa al pozo y salta dentro. Volverás de la misma forma en la que viniste._

-_¿Solo eso?_

-_Sí. Ahora, vete, si no quieres que otro monstruo te ataque_ –Advirtió, mas no la miraba.

Yumiko se asustó, y haciéndole caso, decidió regresar al pozo devorador de huesos.

-_¿Recuerdas el camino? _–La exterminadora se preocupó.

-_Descuiden_ –Antes de regresar en sus pasos, les reverenció –_Muchas gracias._

Yumiko corrió, alejándose, estaba segura de que eso no era más que un sueño y tenía que despertar.

Cuando ella ya no estuvo, Miroku se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó por el hombro –_¿Estás seguro en querer dejarla ir?_

Él evitó la pregunta y emprendió camino también –_Vayamos a la aldea, hay que buscar a la anciana Kaede y a los demás._

-_Perro necio_ –Murmuró Shippo, esperando un golpe, pero Inuyasha lo ignoró.

-_No creo que sea buena idea dejar que esa jovencita se vaya._

Sango asintió ante las palabras de su prometido –_Es impresionante el parecido que tiene con Kagome._

El Kitsune se cruzó de brazos –_Siendo tan bonita y que también deba guardar parecido con Inuyasha._

La pareja se encogió de hombros –_¿Qué has dicho?_

-_¿Qué? ¿No se dieron cuenta de eso? No pude ser el único en notarlo _–Alegó.

Ahora que lo pensaban, Shippo no estaba tan errado. Algo en Yumiko se asemejaba al medio demonio también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japón actual.<strong>_

Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos dorados esperaba pacientemente fuera del pozo. Hacia un día desde que su sobrina desapareció en el, y no se iría hasta que volviera.

La luz transportadora iluminó el recinto, indicándole al hombre que la jovencita estaba en su presente de nuevo.

Yumiko salió del pozo tan rápido como la primera vez. No esperaba encontrarse con el hermano de su padre.

-_Tío Kaito _–Le sonrió débilmente.

-_Regresaste… y estas bien_ –Tenia un nudo en la garganta.

La adolescente comprendió que no se trataba de un sueño, todo eso sucedió realmente. Se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su tío y lloró desesperada.

-_Tío, yo…_ –Intentó explicarse.

El hombre la abrazó paternalmente. Yumiko era lo único que le quedaba de su hermano y por más que conociera su destino, temía por ella.

-_Lo conociste, ¿verdad?_ –Preguntó, acariciándole el cabello.

Levantó el rostro para mirar a su tío. En lugar de verlo a él, recordó a aquel chico bestia llamado Inuyasha.

-_¿Tío Kaito?_

-_Yumiko, es hora de que sepas la verdad._

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Hohoho, ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta al respecto? xD Traté de ser lo bastante clara, y a la vez, intrigante con este capítulo. Como ven, aun faltan personajes por aparecer y también queda mucho por entender acerca de Kagome y Yumiko.<p>

Ah, la visión que tuvo Yumiko de Sango, Miroku y Shippo siendo perseguidos por Inuyasha ocurre al final del episodio "Un sentimiento compartido".

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Caro-11:** ¡Un cordial saludo a mi primer Review! Muchísimas gracias n.n Y bueno, espero haber respondido a tu primera pregunta con este capítulo, pero si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme. Con respecto a la segunda… Bueno, así es xD pero no puedo revelar mucho de eso todavía, pronto se sabrá. ¡Saludos!

**LaylaMutuoTaisho: **¡Hola! Bueno, no es así, Yumiko no es la hija de Kagome y lo que vio mientras caía en el pozo fue una visión de ella. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos.

**Andrea: ***Tiembla y se esconde* Ay, amiga, ya ves que te dediqué el capitulo xD Yo sé que me tienes mucha paciencia y me adoras, Jajajaja, Estamos hablando :*

**Azucenas45:** Nada que me guste más que eso xD ¡Saludos!

Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad, y próximamente, tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo.

¡Nos leeremos en el 2015!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela.


	3. El secreto de la familia Higurashi

¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Cómo están? n.n

Estoy segura de que esperaban este capítulo pues, por fin, conocerán la verdad de Yumiko. De verdad, espero que a partir de ahora se enganchen más con la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>3. El secreto de la familia Higurashi.<strong>

_**Japón actual.**_

Yumiko observaba el fondo del pozo fijamente, hipnotizada. Su corazón latía arrítmico pues estaba nerviosa, confundida, incrédula. Haber descubierto la verdad explicaba muchísimas cosas en su vida, pero todo parecía tan irreal que le costaba creerlo.

Quería pensar que se trataba de un sueño.

-_Yumiko_ –La voz de su tío la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella desvió su atención del pozo y la fijó en su familia –_¿Estás segura en querer regresar? Podrías esperar a que mi abuelo venga._

Negó con la cabeza –_No vendrá. Él… no tenía intenciones de mirarme siquiera. Si no voy por cuenta propia, nunca lo sabrá _–Miró de nuevo al pozo –_Creo… que merece saber lo que sucedió con su querida Kagome._

Sayuri abrazó a su esposo, preocupada –_Eres muy valiente, Yumiko._

La pelinegra respiró profundo y apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre el borde del Honekui no ido. Por un par de segundos, se detuvo y volvió a recordar la historia que su tío le contó sobre sus orígenes.

-_Promete que tendrás cuidado_ –Pidió Kaito –_Y que regresaras con vida._

Su sobrina le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada, indicándole que todo estaría bien –_Eso lo llevo en la sangre._

El hombre se sintió orgulloso. Era tan parecida a su abuela que no dudaba en que ambas fueran parte de una misma persona.

Kai y Mei, ocultos tras las piernas de su padre, dieron un paso adelante para brindarle ánimos a su prima. Ellos también escucharon todo el relato acerca de su familia y estaban más que fascinados.

-_Yumiko, si un monstruo intenta hacerte daño, acabalo de un solo golpe_ –Dijo el niño.

-_¡Tu eres la más fuerte! _–Exclamó la niña.

Una lágrima de regocijo rodó por su mejilla, no tenía miedo. Rápidamente se puso de pie sobre el pozo, podía presentir la energía brotando bajo la suela de sus zapatos. Se sintió ligera a pesar de cargar con una pesada mochila en su espalda, justo como su bisabuela lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y saltó, siendo envuelta por la luz transportadora de nuevo.

Los Higurashi miraron asombrados como la chica cruzaba por la barrera del pozo.

Un fugaz murmullo escapó de los labios de Kaito, mientras su sobrina viajaba 580 años en el pasado –_Convéncelo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japón feudal.<strong>_

Yumiko aterrizó, y levantó la mirada para comprobar que se encontraba en la época de las guerras civiles. El resplandor del cielo se lo confirmó.

Igual que la última vez, escaló ágilmente hasta la salida del pozo. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con el pequeño kitsune, sentado cómodamente y de brazos cruzados, sonriéndole.

-_¡Ja! ¡Sabia que regresarías!_

Ella pestañeó repetidamente –_Shippo, eres tú._

-_¡Hola, Yumiko! _–Estaba muy contento de verla.

Salió del pozo dando un salto, y luego tomó al niño entre sus brazos –_¿Cómo supiste que volvería?_

Shippo se sintió cómodo con ella –_Kagome siempre regresaba, aun cuando Inuyasha se portaba como un tonto con ella._

Una pequeña gota corrió por su sien –_Pero yo no soy ella, ¿Recuerdas?_

-_No, pero eres su reencarnación._

-_¿Qué? _–Abrió los ojos con sorpresa –_¿Y eso como lo sabes?_

-_Bueno_ –Puso pose pensativa –_Es que Kagome también era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo y se parecía mucho a ella. Tú te pareces a Kagome, eso quiere decir que eres su reencarnación._

-**Está hablando de Kikyo** –Pensó, recordando toda la historia desde el principio –_En realidad, es mucho más complicado que eso._

-_¿Qué quieres decir?_

Ella cambió la pregunta –_¿Dónde están Inuyasha y lo demás? Necesito decirles algo muy importante._

-_Están en la aldea de la anciana Kaede_ –Contestó.

-_¿Podrías llevarme?_

-_¡Por supuesto! _–Dio un brinco y corrió camino al bosque –_¡Sígueme!_

-_¡Espera, Shippo! _–Yumiko corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Aunque ella era bastante rápida, un demonio completo la superaba al doble.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-_¿Dicen que se parecía a Kagome?_ –Cuestionó la sacerdotisa.

-_Así es_ –Contestó la taijiya –_Eran idénticas._

La mujer mayor se frotó la barbilla, pensativa.

-_Anciana Kaede_ –El monje Miroku lanzó otra pregunta –_¿Usted cree que esa jovencita se trate de la reencarnación de la señorita Kagome?_

-_Mmm, no podría asegurarlo_ –Se puso de pie pues estaban sentados dentro de su cabaña –_Lo que me cuentan es muy parecido a lo que ocurrió con Kagome cuando llegó aquí, sin embargo, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidos ni que ocurrió con ella y la perla._

La anciana caminó hasta la entrada y se detuvo para contemplar el atardecer. La pareja suspiró, ya había pasado un día desde que esa muchacha misteriosa les quitó el sello y ellos todavía no podían entender lo que sucedió.

-_Lo último que Inuyasha recuerda fue… haber visto a Kagome ser manipulada por la perla_ –Comentó la exterminadora en tono triste –_¿Es posible que haya logrado destruirla y regresar a su época?_

-_Eso es lo más extraño de todo_ –Kaede habló sin apartar la mirada del cielo –_Cuando Kagome fue absorbida por el meido, el pozo devorador de huesos desapareció sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de cómo volver._

Miroku y Sango habían olvidado ese detalle hasta que lo mencionó. Era verdad, ellos estaban junto a shippo en el lugar exacto de la ubicación del pozo antes de su desaparición, esperando a que Inuyasha y Kagome escaparan del meido.

-_Pero… la chica dijo que vino a través del pozo_ –Sango se levantó, azorada.

El monje apretó los puños, perdiendo la paciencia –_¡Fue por eso que le dije al necio de Inuyasha que no la dejara ir! ¡Esa niña era la única pista que teníamos para saber que fue de la señorita Kagome! _

-_Lo más probable es que no quiera regresar_ –La mujer joven bajó la mirada –_E Inuyasha tampoco ira por ella._

La sacerdotisa se quedó callada, estaba de acuerdo con Miroku, pero a esas alturas de la vida, comprendía mejor que nadie que no se podía lidiar con el mitad demonio.

A las afueras de la cabaña, en el gran árbol, el hanyou meditaba recostado sobre la rama más alta. Él era quien más necesitaba comprender que sucedió con la perla, con el pozo y sobretodo con su Kagome, pero si se atrevía a buscar a esa chica que tanto se le parecía y descubrir una verdad dolorosa, no iba a soportarlo.

Perdido en sus memorias, recordó el momento más importante antes de ser sellado por segunda vez.

-**Kagome.**

**Flashback:**

La pelinegra se recostó de su hombro –_Sólo deja que me quede a tu lado._

-_Kagome_ –Su corazón se aceleró. Necesitaba sentirla cerca y le tomó la mano –_En ese caso, te protegeré con mi vida._

-_Inuyasha _–La vio ponerse roja.

Lentamente se fueron acercando. Sus alientos chocaron, Inuyasha apretó levemente su mano y sin perder tiempo, se besaron. Al principio fue un beso lento, inocente; él entendía que Kagome no era muy experta en eso y nada lo llenaba más que ser el único que se le acercara de esa manera. Las manos le picaron y las pasó con sensualidad por la delicada espalda femenina, delineando su fina figura.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, las manos más traviesas, el ambiente más caliente y la ropa menos necesaria. Haber reprimido sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo los estaba matando, pues se deseaban.

Esa noche la marcó como su hembra y le hizo la promesa de que una vez que toda esa pesadilla se terminara, iba a convertirla en su esposa, tendrían una familia grande y vivirían juntos hasta el final de sus vidas.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-**Ojala hubiera podido** –Sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, en el pasado.

Tres presencias se acercaban desde las alturas. Nada preocupante, pues eran conocidos.

-_¡Anciana Kaede! _–Rin alzó las manos en el aire para hacerse notar –_¡Anciana Kaede!_

-_¡Hermana, ya volvimos! _–Kohaku los anunció mientras Kirara decencia sobre el césped.

Inmediatamente, Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede salieron a recibirlos.

-_¡Kohaku! ¡Rin!_

Los niños bajaron de la gata, cargando un par de objetos con ellos.

-_¡Trajimos mucha leña! _–El chicho mostró los troncos de madera.

Rin secundó con lo demás –_¡Y también verduras!_

-_Estoy segura de que deben tener hambre_ –La sacerdotisa les sonrió –_Pasen y prepararemos una rica sopa._

Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron –_¡Sí! _–Y entraron, entusiasmados, dentro de la cabaña.

Miroku observó a Rin y luego se dirigió a Kaede –_Anciana, ¿Realmente considera prudente el que Rin se quede con nosotros?_

Ella se llevó las manos a la espalda –_Sesshomaru no la expondría ante el peligro que inevitablemente se desatará. Aquí al menos va a estar segura._

-_Kirara, ¿también tienes hambre, verdad?_ –La taijiya se dirigió a la nekomata, quien tomó su forma pequeña y saltó al hombro de su dueña –_Será mejor que todos entremos. Se está haciendo tarde, y si los demonios están despiertos también, no es seguro_.

-_¡Oye, Inuyasha! _–El monje se colocó a los pies del árbol y Sango llegó a su lado –_¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche en esa rama?_

Frunció el ceño –_Feh, ¡Dejen de molestar! Lo único que les interesa es que vaya a buscar a esa tal Yumiko a su época._

-_¡No puedes ser tan irracional!_ –Reprendió Sango.

-_¡Ya les dije que no! Y esa es mi última palabra._

El olor de Shippo llegó a sus fosas nasales, y junto al suyo, el de la joven venida del futuro. Se incorporó para mirarla desde su lugar y comprobar que su nariz no le jugaba una mala broma.

-_¡Les dije que ella volvería! _–Exclamó el kitsune, alegre.

Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron –_¡Es Yumiko!_ –Kirara ni siquiera pestañeó.

La pelinegra, ofuscada, clavó la mirada en la tierra. Todavía estaba nerviosa –_Bu… Buenas tardes._

-_¡Anciana Kaede, venga a verla! ¡Yumiko está aquí! _–Shippo gritó hacia la cabaña.

-_Oye, no hace falta que hagas eso_ –Masculló la adolescente, muy abochornada.

La mujer mayor salió de su casa, y al observar a la chica, quedó perpleja –_¿Es ella? ¿La reencarnación de Kagome?_

A Inuyasha le desagradó que se refirieran a ella de esa forma –_¡Ella no es la reencarnación de Kagome!_

Kohaku y Rin también salieron e igualmente se sorprendieron.

-_Dios mío, es muy parecida a la señorita Kagome_ –La niña se llevó una mano a la boca.

La sacerdotisa le dedicó una seria mirada al hanyou –_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no la estás viendo?_

-_¡Los únicos ciegos aquí son ustedes!_ –Levantó el puño, irritado –_¡Estar dormidos durante quien sabe cuando tiempo les afectó el cerebro!_

Yumiko achicó los ojos, tal vez era el mejor momento para comenzar con las explicaciones –_Fueron ochenta años._

La atención se centró otra vez en ella –_¿Qué… qué has dicho?_

-_Verán, yo regresé porque hay algo muy importante que deben saber._

-_Feh_ –El hanyou se cruzó de brazos –_Puras mentiras._

La pelinegra apretó las cejas –_¡Oye, tú eres a quien más le interesa esto! ¡Hazme un favor y baja de ese árbol!_

-_¡No tengo porque obedecerte! ¡Mejor regresa a tu casa, niña! _

Yumiko se molestó. Eso no era bueno pues, cuando salía de sus casillas, era como el mismísimo demonio –_¿Pero es que no me estas escuchando? He dicho que… ¡Abajo!_

El collar alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha se iluminó, causando que el muchacho cayera de lleno contra el suelo. La chica de ojos dorados se tensó, pues no había sido ella quien pronunció la última palabra. La voz que salió de sus labios no fue la suya, pero al parecer, nadie más que ella se dio cuenta de eso.

-_El hechizo del collar_ –Kaede no cabía en su asombro. Los demás no podían articular palabra.

-_He… chi… zo… ¿Dijo? _–Yumiko pestañeó repetidamente –_¿Yo hice eso?_

Inuyasha despegó el rostro de la tierra, gruñendo. No, ella no podía ser la reencarnación de Kagome.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, todos estaban sentados frente a Yumiko, excepto el semi-demonio que prefirió quedarse de pie junto a la puerta.

-_¡Habla de una puta vez! _–Ordenó con voz áspera.

La chica tragó en seco, no iba a ser fácil contarles todo aquello y con el carácter de Inuyasha, muchísimo menos.

-_Primero quiero preguntarles una cosa_ –De su mochila sacó un álbum de fotos y lo abrió en una de las paginas –_Esa Kagome de la que tanto hablan, ¿Es ella?_

Lo colocó sobre la duela para que los demás pudieran verla. Quedaron atónitos al apreciar la imagen de su amiga venida del futuro tal cual la recordaban, con su uniforme de colegiala y una gran sonrisa.

-_¡Es Kagome! _–Shippo no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

-_Sí, es ella_ –Sango se sentía igual.

Inuyasha tronó los dientes, debía controlarse.

Yumiko puso una expresión seria, tratando de no flaquear –_Ella era mi bisabuela._

-_¡¿Bisabuela?! _–El gritó al unísono hizo que temblara. Era normal que reaccionaran así.

-**Entonces… ella si tuvo una familia** –El hanyou se desmoronó por dentro.

-_¿Eres la bisnieta de Kagome? _–Cuestionó Kaede –_Pero son tan parecidas…_

Alzó la mirada –_Bueno, yo nunca la conocí pues murió antes de que naciera pero, de acuerdo con mi familia, fue ella quien me envió para liberarlos._

El semblante de los presentes se entristeció al saber que Kagome estaba muerta, aunque era lo más lógico si habían pasado ochenta años.

-_¿Tú familia? _–Miroku habló –_¿Acaso ellos conocen acerca de los viajes de la señorita a esta época?_

Cerró los ojos para no dejar escapar una sonrisa –_Bastante bien._

-_¿Y cómo fue que Kagome regresó? _–Sango también habló –_¿Destruyó la perla?_

-_Oigan, no es que yo conozca muy bien la historia. Solo sé lo que mi tío me dijo_ –Puso la mirada sobre la foto de su bisabuela –_Él me contó todo desde el principio, cuando la bisabuela Kagome vino aquí y pasó todo lo demás._

-_¡Eso no nos interesa! _–El rugido de Inuyasha resonó tenebrosamente –_¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Kagome después? ¡Dínoslo!_

-_¡Tú ya lo sabes! _–La chica quiso mantener el tono de voz con normalidad, pero él la desesperaba –_Ella fue manipulada por la perla para que lanzara el sello sobre ustedes. Supongo que su verdadera intención era torturar su alma más de la cuenta._

-_Yumiko_ –La anciana Kaede la miró fijamente –_Cuando tu bisabuela fue absorbida por el meido, el pozo que conectaba esta época con la otra desapareció, ¿Qué nos dices de eso? ¿Tú viniste por el pozo, no?_

-_Eso no lo sé. Tal vez nunca desapreció y solo fue otro de los engaños de Shikon. Según la historia de mi tío, La bisabuela Kagome fue arrastrada por la perla dentro del pozo en un intento por aumentar su sufrimiento_ –Dijo –_Ella no podría volver para salvarlos._

Kohaku y Rin querían hacerle preguntas también, pero no sabían cómo.

-_La perla anhelaba el alma de Kagome_ –Esta vez, el hanyou sonó calmado –_Lo que realmente buscaba era fusionarse con ella._

La pelinegra asintió –_Así es, por eso la obligó a pedir el deseo incorrecto._

-_Pero, ¿Cómo se salvó? No estarías aquí de no ser así_ –Shippo levantó un dedo de forma analítica.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura –_Tienes razón_ –Nuevamente, sacó un segundo y conocido objeto –_Esto fue lo que la protegió._

-_¡Es el arco! _–Exclamó Rin.

-_El arco del monte Azusa_ –Bramó la sacerdotisa.

-_Este arco ha estado en el templo de mi familia durante años_ –Explicó –_Recuerdo que mi abuelo llegó a contarme que le pertenecía a su madre, pero nunca conocí la verdadera historia hasta ahora._

-_¡Ni siquiera sabias que Kagome era tu bisabuela! _–Gruñó Inuyasha –_¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?_

-_¿Es que no te das cuenta?_ –Miroku lo encaró –_La señorita es la única que ha podido darnos respuesta, deberías serle más agradecido._

La taijiya retomó el hilo de la conversación –_Yumiko, por favor, continua con tu relato._

El zorrito y la nekomata gatearon hasta llegar cerca de la chica –_Si, ¿Qué paso luego de que Kagome le disparara a la perla?_

-_En realidad, no fue una flecha lo que utilizó_ –Respondió con la mirada gacha.

-_¿No? _–De nuevo, la atención estuvo sobre ella.

-_No_ –Los miró firme –_Hubo algo que la perla ignoró por completo cuando intentó fusionarse con el alma de Kagome. Ella utilizó el arco no para disparar, sino para que la energía purificadora protegiera… al bebé que llevaba en su interior._

Silencio total. Todo lo que Yumiko contó hasta los momentos fue sorpresivo, revelador e importante, pero, ¿Un bebé? Eso no se lo esperaban.

-_¡Espera un minuto! _–Sango fue la primera en salir del shock –_¿Kagome estaba embarazada?_

Fue entonces cuando algo más cobró sentido: Yumiko era idéntica a Kagome, pero los ojos dorados, los rasgos gruesos y la habilidad física tan propia de un ser sobrenatural, le pertenecían a alguien más.

Las miradas se posaron sobre el hanyou con estupefacción.

-_Inuyasha, ¿Acaso hay algo que quieras decirnos, travieso?_ –Cuestionó el monje con picardía.

El hanyou estaba de piedra, ni los parpados movía; una gota de sudor calló desde su frente. Si, él y Kagome estuvieron juntos aquella noche en Tokyo pero, si quedó embarazada, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

La muchacha de ojos dorados cambió la página del álbum de fotos para mostrarles otra –_Él era mi abuelo_ –Todos, hasta el semi-demonio, miraron la fotografía. En esta, un hombre joven abrazaba a dos niños pequeños. Era como ver a Inuyasha en su versión humana pero con el cabello corto y la ropa más moderna –_Y esos son mi padre y mi tío. Como verán, es una foto muy vieja._

-_No es posible_ –Murmuró la exterminadora.

-_La bisnieta de Inuyasha y Kagome_ –Kaede dijo lo que nadie más se atrevía –_¿Quién diría que estaría viva para verla?_

-_¿Inuyasha tiene una bisnieta? _–Kohaku se llevó el índice al mentón –_Increíble._

Yumiko tenía intenciones de hablar a solas con su bisabuelo, pero sin que nadie lo viera, escapó de la cabaña.

-_¿Dónde está? _–Soltó, fue entonces cuando notaron su ausencia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las horas transcurrían e Inuyasha no regresaba. Kohaku y Rin jugaban con Kirara; la anciana Kaede, con ayuda de Shippo, limpiaba los trastes de la cena, y Yumiko estaba sentada junto a la fogata, abrazada a sus piernas.

-_Yumiko_ –Sango se sentó a su lado –_Deja de preocuparte. Él vendrá cuando piense bien las cosas._

Ella ladeó la cabeza –_¿Me odia, verdad?_

-_Claro que no. Pero enterarse de que Kagome había muerto, le afectó._

Observó las llamas bailar frente a sus ojos –_El día en el cual nací, mi abuelo se convenció de que yo era la resurrección de su propia madre, pues vio su brillo en mí._

-_¿Brillo?_

-_Pero, la bisabuela Kagome debió adivinar que no sería una buena idea enviarme aquí para tomar su lugar._

-_Tú no tomaras su lugar_ –Miroku apareció a espaldas de ambas –_Simplemente era tu destino. La señorita Kagome renació en ti para quitarnos el sello y tranquilizar el corazón de Inuyasha._

-_Eso es verdad_ –Apoyó la taijiya.

-_Cuando mi abuelo estaba vivo, siempre me contaba historias acerca de los demonios que habitaban en la época de las guerras civiles_ –Comentó –_Yo pensaba que era aficionado a la historia antigua, no que eso estuviera, literalmente, ligado a él. _

-_Es una lástima que no haya podido conocer a su padre._

-_Sin embargo, está usted, señorita. Es la bisnieta de Inuyasha y estoy seguro de que se sentirá feliz cuando la conozca mejor._

-_A propósito _–Fue rápidamente por el álbum de fotos y volvió con ellos –_Hay algo que a ustedes les dará gusto_ –Destapó el libro, mostrando una fotografía de cuando sus padres eran novios –_Ella era mi madre._

Sango abrió los ojos, desconcertada, al ver que la madre de Yumiko era como ella. Pero, justo como Inuyasha, los ojos azules y el cabello negro no eran herencia suya.

-_¿Tu… madre? _–El monje tenía una mueca en el rostro.

Asintió –_Ustedes son sus ancestros, mi tío me lo contó. Fue por eso que cuando los vi, sentía una calidez conocida._

La pareja se sonrojó ante esa noticia. Eso quería decir que, de cierta forma, Yumiko también era su nieta.

Kaede y Shippo regresaron del río con los platos limpios. La anciana tenía las manos en la espalda –_A veces pienso que mi hermana se niega a abandonar este mundo por completo._

-_¿Se refiere a Kikyo, verdad?_

La anciana sonrió –_Veo que también lo sabes._

El aullido de los lobos los alertó. Para Sango, Miroku y Shippo eran conocidos, pero no para Yumiko. Rin se escondió dentro de la cabaña mientras Kohaku protegía la puerta, y Kirara se transformó. Kaede fue la única en inmutarse.

-_¡Inuyasha! _–La voz de Kouga fue inconfundible, apareciendo de un salto –_¡¿Dónde está esa bestia?!_

-_Si buscas a Inuyasha, lamento informarte que no está con nosotros _–Dijo el monje.

-_¿Qué pasa, lobo? _–El kitsune se burló –_¿Acaso no puedes olerlo?_

-_¡Silencio! _–Rezongó –_Mis sentidos siguen aturdidos y quiero que ese perrucho me explique qué pasó._

-_¡Kouga! _–Ginta y Hakkaku, junto a la manada de lobos, trotaban tras su jefe –_¡Kouga! _

-_¿Y quieres que Inuyasha te lo diga? _–Shippo continuó con su mofa –_Eso es estar desesperado._

El Ookami Youkai se percató de la presencia de Yumiko, pero confundiéndola con Kagome. Como costumbre, se acercó y la tomó de las manos con ternura.

-_Kagome, preciosa, ¿Estás bien? Sabes que yo siempre voy a…_ –Se detuvo, pues su olfato se estaba recuperando. Definitivamente ese no era el aroma de "su mujer", y viéndola bien, tampoco era ella.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaron. Kouga estaba demasiado cerca –_Ah._

-_Tú… Tú no eres Kagome._

-_¿Qué? _–Hakkaku casi se va de espalda.

-_¿Cómo que no es la señora Kagome? _–Ginta estaba igual.

-_¿Quién eres? _–Le preguntó sin soltar sus manos. El rostro de Yumiko ardía y no pudo responder.

Una espada se blandió entre ambos, separándolos. El chico lobo empujó a la chica para que no se lastimara, aunque el ataque estaba dirigido a sus muñecas. Inuyasha tenía cara de pocos amigos y sostenía a Tessaiga del modo incorrecto, para cualquiera que lo conociera, era obvio que el ataque fue hecho a fallar.

-_¡Inuyasha! _–Exclamaron los secuaces del lobo.

Los otros testigos no dijeron nada, ese cuadro no era nada nuevo. Fuera la bisnieta de Inuyasha, con Kouga cerca su mala reacción no era inesperada.

La espada regresó a su forma original y el hanyou la guardó en la funda. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y retornó al bosque.

-_Oye, ¡Aguarda! _–Yumiko corrió tras él sin perder tiempo. No era seguro que se fuera hasta el bosque ella sola y de noche, pero luego de lo que habían visto, no tenían de que preocuparse, Inuyasha no dejaría que algo malo le pasase.

-_¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa bestia inútil? _–Rezongó Kouga.

-_Bueno, es bastante normal que quiera proteger a su bisnieta_ –Dijo Miroku sin perder la postura.

-_¡¿Cómo?! _–Los tres demonios lobo mostraron conmoción.

-_¿No lo sabías? _–Shippo aprovechó otra oportunidad para meterse con él –_Esa linda niña llamada Yumiko es la bisnieta de Inuyasha y Kagome. Deberías ser más respetuoso con ella._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La chica del futuro se detuvo frente al Goshinboku, hasta ahí la guiaba el rastro de Inuyasha.

-_Sé que estas aquí_ –Dijo –_No tienes porque esconderte_.

-**No cabe duda, tiene parte de la sangre de un demonio en sus venas** –Pensó, oculto tras el árbol sagrado –_¿Y ahora que quieres?_

Dio un paso adelante –_Mira, entiendo que es un poco difícil para ti asimilarlo, me pasa igual. Pasé de no tener familia a conocer a mis antepasados._

-_¿No tienes familia? _–Cuestionó.

Ella irguió las cejas –_Bueno, me refiero a mis padres. Murieron junto a mi abuelo en un accidente hace un año _–No le dijo nada, así que decidió seguir hablándole –_Yo vivo con mi tío Kaito, tu nieto. Él desea mucho conocerte_ –Nada, Inuyasha continuaba en silencio –_Tiene una adorable esposa llamada Sayuri, y dos hijos gemelos, Kai y Mei. También son tus bisnietos._

La brisa nocturna sopló, siendo el único sonido existente. Yumiko comprendió que no iba a poder persuadirlo, así que era mejor dejarlo solo. Antes, probó con una última cosa.

Sacó una foto de su bolsillo –_Esto estaba en la parte trasera del álbum. Pensé que te gustaría tenerla así que la tomé para dártela _–Acomodó el trozo de papel en las ramas del Goshinboku para que el viento no se lo llevara, y se dispuso a retirarse –_Por cierto, mi abuelo se llamaba Inukai._

Retornó sobre sus pasos, decidió pasar la noche en la aldea y regresar a casa mañana por la mañana. Cuando su olor se desvaneció, Inuyasha tomó la fotografía y la acercó a su rostro.

La imagen estaba conservada en perfecto estado. En ella podía observarse a Kagome sonriendo, tan jovial como siempre, mientras cargaba a un pequeño bebé de meses en sus brazos. Estaban frente al Goshinboku, como queriendo insinuarle que él también estaba junto a ellos.

Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo. Ese era su hijo, su hijo con Kagome el cual jamás podría conocer. Habían formado una familia sin su conocimiento por culpa de ese maldito sello. Y ahora, lo único que tenía como prueba era esa vieja fotografía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Uff, escribir la parte en la cual Yumiko les contaba sobre Kagome fue difícil. Quería dejar los puntos más primordiales aclarados, sin embargo, hay ciertas cositas al aire que vendrán después.<p>

Como también pudieron apreciar, el momento en el cual el hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome fue concebido (Disculpen si esperaban lemon xD) no fue al azar... Ya saben, todos quedamos como "Uhh" cuando Sota interrumpió ese beso entre ellos e.e Así que ya que la historia se trata de un _What If_, yo les di el privilegio de que ese beso (y algo más) pasara.

Si alguno se llega a decepcionar porque Kagome murió, bueno, les recuerdo que ella está incluida en los personajes principales del fic… Solo digo.

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Andrea: **Jajaja, Ay amiga, no cambias. Qué bueno que te gustara, también te adoro *-* Ahora te toca leer este xD Y descuida, resistiré hacerte spoiler de lo que sigue. Nos estamos viendo.

**Caro-11:** ¡Hola! Bueno, como ya ves, ellos lo sabían desde su nacimiento. Y uff, esto está un poco difícil porque por los momentos podrían decirse que es ambas. Las visiones también tienen su doble explicación pero no quise incluirlas en este capítulo… Espero tus dudas queden mejor aclaradas y disfrutes mucho más la historia desde aquí, ¡Besos!

**ScarletSide:** Jajaja, ¡Me alegra muchísimo que hayas dado en el blanco! Por lo menos la segunda vez xD Originalmente había pensado en que fuera su hija, pero la idea cambió por completo cuando una trama mucho más completa e intrigante llegó a mi mente. Y bueno, también vas acertando con lo otro que dijiste, pero eso es más complicado y por lo tanto te recomiendo leer la continuación, jejeje. ¡Salu2!

**Tania Cullen:** ¡Que felicidad! Llegó el momento de leernos de nuevo n.n

**LaQueNoDuerme:** Jajaja, me causó mucha gracia lo que dijiste xD Ya ves que es más que eso, ¡Es la bisnieta! Espero tenerte por aquí de nuevo, ¡Un abrazo!

**kung fu tuff 96:** ¡Muchas gracias! Ojala te gustara el capitulo n.n

Muy bien, ¿Qué creen ustedes que hará Inuyasha ahora que sabe de su familia en el futuro? Háganmelo saber con sus lindos **Reviews.**

¡Hasta la próxima, queridos Inufans!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela!


	4. La voz de Kagome

¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Estoy muy feliz de ver que tan bien recibida está siendo mi historia n.n

Creo que a partir de este capítulo las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes, o al menos eso espero yo.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>4. La voz de Kagome.<strong>

_**Japón feudal.**_

Aquella hermosa mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaban las tierras de la aldea. Los pájaros cantaban y los humildes aldeanos salían a realizar sus labores con fervor, todo estaba tan lleno de vida, que parecía mentira el haber estado dormidos durante ochenta años.

La joven de dieciséis años, venida del futuro, salió de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, sonriente. Estiró los brazos y miró al brillante cielo azul.

-_¡Ah! ¡Qué bonito día! _–Exclamó alegre, sin dejar de inspeccionar el panorama con la mirada –**En la época de donde vengo es casi imposible apreciar una vista como esta **–Pensó.

La taijiya se acercó a ella, junto a Kirara, y le tocó el hombro –_¿Dormiste bien, Yumiko?_

Ella asintió, sin despegar su atención del firmamento –_Creí que sería incomodo pero me sentí como en casa._

Sango sonrió con ternura, mientras su prometido la abrazaba por la cintura –_Nos da gusto que sea así_ –Dijo el monje.

-_Sí, pero…_ –Bajó la mirada –_Sigo un poco preocupada por mi bisa… digo, por Inuyasha. No vino en toda la noche._

-_¡No le hagas caso a ese torpe! _–Shippo brincó sobre el brazo de Miroku –_Él siempre hace cosas como esa para preocuparnos._

-_Sé que tiene muy mal carácter, pero realmente esperaba que nos lleváramos bien_ –Admitió, cabizbaja.

-_Señorita Yumiko, no se mortifique más_ –Aconsejó el monje –_Usted ha hecho lo correcto. A Inuyasha le tomará un poco de trabajo entenderlo pero lo hará, estoy seguro._

-_Ojala tenga razón_ –Respondió.

La sacerdotisa Kaede también salió de la cabaña, en su típica pose con las manos en la espalda –_Kohaku fue a recolectar un par de frutas para el desayuno. Debes tener hambre _–Se dirigió a la pelinegra.

-_Oh_ –Se llevó la mano a los labios –_Estoy muy apenada, señora Kaede, pero ya me voy a mi casa._

-_¿Te vas tan pronto? _–Sango y Miroku se sorprendieron.

-_¡Pero, Yumiko! _–El kitsune le dedicó un puchero.

-_Lo siento_ –Juntó las manos sobre sus muslos –_Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora. Regresé porque ustedes merecían saber acerca de la bisabuela Kagome y, además de eso, fui yo quien les quito el sello. Mi deber aquí está hecho._

Los prometidos y el zorrito cruzaron miradas sin saber que decir. La anciana no perdió su pose de seriedad en todo el rato.

-_Tampoco quiero seguir preocupando a mis tíos_ –Agregó –_A diferencia de mi bisabuela, yo no soy tan buena en las peleas._

-_¡Pero puedes aprender! _–Shippo saltó del brazo de Miroku al de Yumiko –_Si te quedas, la anciana Kaede te enseñará a convertirte en una sacerdotisa muy poderosa… ¡Serás igual que Kagome!_

-_¿En serio? _–Miró a la anciana con interés.

La miko sonrió de lado, cerrando el ojo libre de parche –_Seria un honor._

Un gesto de emoción estuvo a punto de asomarse en el rostro de la chica, sin embargo, lo disimuló –_Perdónenme, pero de verdad no puedo._

-_¡No te vayas! _–El kitsune se abrazó a su pecho y lloriqueó.

-_Vamos, Shippo_ –Ella le acarició el cabello de manera graciosa –_Te prometo que regresaré pronto y te traeré muchos dulces deliciosos._

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron –_¡Trato hecho!_

La muchacha corrió dentro de la cabaña, con Shippo en brazos, para buscar sus cosas. Miroku y Sango no pudieron despegar la vista de ella, en ningún momento, desde que supieron que tenia parte de su sangre también.

-_Es tan difícil asimilar… que ella sea…_ –A Sango le costó continuar con la oración.

-_Lo sé_ –El monje la apretó más contra su cuerpo –_Pero Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome, que en paz descanse, son sus parientes de sangre más cercanos._

-_Desearía poder hacer algo por ella_ –Murmuró ocultando su rostro en el pecho masculino.

-_Eso pueden dejarlo para la próxima vez que vuelva a esta época_ –Comentó la miko.

La pareja emitió un mueca de incredulidad –_¿Usted cree que regrese? _–Preguntó la exterminadora.

-_¿Por qué lo dudan tanto?_ –Ninguno de los dos respondió.

Yumiko salió nuevamente de la cabaña, con la mochila al hombro y el álbum de fotos en las manos. Se aproximó a sus ancestros y les tendió el libro –_Quédense con el. Todas las fotografías son muy viejas pero, son las más importantes. El tío Kaito dijo que ustedes merecen compartir estos recuerdos también._

Miroku tomó el álbum en silencio.

-_¡Yumiko, espera! _–Shippo corrió fuera de la casa, con un objeto místico entre sus manos –_¡Casi dejas el arco!_

Ella negó con la cabeza –_No. Pienso que es mejor que lo tenga alguien que sepa utilizarlo, alguien como la señora Kaede._

-_¿Pero qué estás diciendo? _–Habló la miko –_El arco sagrado del monte Asuza le pertenecía a Kagome, por lo tanto, lo más lógico es que lo tengas tú ahora._

La chica tomó el arco de manos de Shippo –_¿Usted cree eso?_

-_Eso es lo que ella hubiera querido._

Rápidamente guardó el arco dentro de su amplia mochila y la colgó de nuevo en su espalda.

-_Bueno, es hora de irme_ –Miró a los prometidos y les reverenció –_Fue un placer conocerlos, abuela Sango, abuelo Miroku _–Ambos se sonrojaron. Luego hizo lo mismo con la sacerdotisa –_Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Kaede._

-_Es lo menos que podría hacer_ –Dijo.

El zorrito se abrazó a la pierna de la pelinegra –_Regresa pronto, por favor._

Ella sintió una grata calidez ante el cariño que le profesaba el pequeño –_Nos veremos, Shippo._

Un diminuto ramo de flores se levantó a su costado. La muchacha volteó para encontrase con la amigable sonrisa de Rin.

-_Son para usted, señorita Yumiko_ –Dijo aun con los brazos estirados.

La chica se agachó a la altura de la niña y alcanzó las flores –_Que tierna. Gracias_ –Al observar a Rin de cerca, notó que se asemejaba mucho a su tía Sayuri cuando era más joven, o por lo menos así lucia en las fotografías del viejo álbum que regaló a sus antepasados –**Supongo que ya nada me sorprende** –Concluyó, apretando la mejilla de la pequeña con suavidad.

-_Que tengas buen viaje_ –Deseó Sango.

-_Le diremos a Inuyasha que regresaste a tu época_ –Informó Miroku.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se dio la vuelta para emprender camino dentro del bosque –_¡Adiós! _–Se despidió, agitando la mano. Los demás secundaron el gesto, aunque en el fondo, no querían dejarla ir tan rápido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cinco minutos después, Yumiko había llegado al pozo; recordar el camino fue sencillo pues siempre fue buena para esas cosas. Probablemente, podía atribuírselo a la porción de sangre demoniaca y a los poderes espirituales que yacían en su interior.

-**¿Qué pasaría si después de esta vez, el pozo deja de funcionar? **–Se preguntó en silencio, mientras apoyaba las manos en el borde de madera –**¿Mi bisabuelo no podría ir? **–Una risa sarcástica escapó de sus labios –_Como si llegara a interesarse en ir. Sin mi bisabuela en este mundo… no tiene motivos._

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. El bosque estaba en completa calma y ni un solo sonido se escuchaba, ni siquiera el de los animales o el viento. Con todo y eso, ella sabía que alguien la vigilaba tras los arboles.

Si, ese leve aroma se lo decía. No era muy fuerte pero podía reconocerlo, pues lo recordaba de anoche. Claro, ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de ese muchacho tan atrevido que se le acercó con tanta familiaridad?

-_¿Por qué estas espiándome? _–Lanzó la pregunta a la nada. Esperaba que aquel sujeto se dignara a darle la cara.

Kouga hizo acto de presencia, resignado y gruñendo. Como lobo que era guardaba sumo cuidado a la hora de asechar a sus presas, ningún ser ordinario podía con él y ahora ¿Esa simple niña lo descubría?

-_Vaya, entonces es cierto_ –Admitió con los brazos en jarra –_No eres una humana común y corriente._

La pelinegra frunció el ceño –_Pues el olor a lobo es inconfundible. Cualquiera podría detectarlo sin problemas._

El Ookami Youkai se sintió ofendidísimo ante el comentario de la joven, ¿Quién se creía diciendo algo tan propio de… su bisabuelo Inuyasha?

-_¡Pero qué maleducada! _–Refunfuñó –_¡Podrás parecerte a Kagome físicamente, pero en el fondo, eres igualita a la bestia de Inuyasha! _

Yumiko se ofendió igualmente –_¡Altanero!, a todas estas, ¿Quién eres tú? _–No hubo necesidad de que el chico lobo respondiera a esa pregunta, ya que de nuevo estaba teniendo una visión: podía ver a su bisabuela Kagome ser cortejada por el mismo muchacho que tenía enfrente –**Kouga, líder del clan de los lobos demonio. **

El pelinegro irguió una ceja al notar que la muchacha se congeló mientras lo miraba fijamente –_¿Y ahora qué rayos te pasa?_

La chica dio un pasa hacia atrás –_Tú… tú eres un monstruo._

-_¿Pues qué esperabas? _–Se cruzó de brazos –_Yo soy un demonio completo, no un hibrido insignificante como el perro aquel._

Ella se encogió de hombros –_Parece que lo odias._

-_¡Por supuesto que lo detesto! Ese idiota cree que es el mejor y eso me enferma._

Las rodillas le flaquearon un poco. Ese muchacho se veía violento –_Si tienes intenciones de desquitarte conmigo, estarás perdiendo tu tiempo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con…_

Kouga la interrumpió –_¡No seas tonta! Eso no es lo que pretendo. Me guste o no, sigues siendo la bisnieta y la reencarnación de mi querida Kagome._

Una gota corrió por la sien de Yumiko –_¿Querida? ¿Huh?_

-_Kagome era mi mujer, pero esa bestia entrometida no nos dejaba en paz_ –Bufó.

El rostro de la chica adquirió una expresión caricaturesca ante esa confesión –_No… estás hablando en serio. Mi bisabuela estaba muy enamorada de Inuyasha, eso lo tengo claro._

Él apretó las cejas –_Si, como no. Nunca dejó de perseguir al cadáver de esa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo._

-_Pues, eso ocurrió hace ochenta años_ –Contestó con simpleza –_Y te lo advierto, más vale que no estés pensando alguna tontería solo porque Kagome y yo nos parecemos._

Apretó los dientes, enojado –_¡Por favor, niña ingenua! Tú no eres ni la sombra de Kagome. Además, con ese humor de perros estaría loco para fijarme en ti._

La pelinegra respiró profundo y decidió darle un ultimátum al lobo –_Escúchame, Kouga. Yo soy Yumiko Higurashi, y soy diferente a mis bisabuelos. Tenlo presente _–Y sin decir nada más, brinco dentro del Honekui no ido para volver a su casa.

El Ookami Youkai la observó desaparecer dentro del pozo, y el que lo haya dejado con la palabra en la boca lo enfureció más –_Que chica tan engreída_ –Bufó.

No habían intercambiado ni diez palabras y ya lo había irritado con facilidad. Sin duda tenía que ser pariente del Hanyou y pudo comprobarlo en todo el tiempo que la espió. Trataría de controlarse en honor a la memoria de Kagome, pero si seguía comportándose así, no la soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, él era un Youkai puro, y como todo buen monstruo, le encantaban los retos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japón actual.<strong>_

-_¡Agh, que chico tan desagradable! _–Vociferó la adolescente al salir del santuario del pozo. Kouga arruinó su buena vibra de esa mañana.

Se dispuso a ingresar dentro de la casa, pero la energía del Goshinboku pareció atraerla y se acercó al árbol. La brisa meció sus oscuros cabellos y sus ojos dorados brillaron al detenerse en la cicatriz del tronco. Recordó las visiones, las anécdotas y toda la historia que se escondía detrás de su familia. El corazón se le encogió ante ese sentimiento de vacío y tristeza, pues la unión que Kagome e Inuyasha habían creado fue marcada por el sufrimiento.

-**Todo comenzó y terminó en este árbol, tanto para Kikyo como para Kagome** –Meditó con el puño sobre su pecho –**Y supongo que para mí será igual.**

**Flashback:**

Diez años atrás, un abuelo y su nieta compartían una cálida tarde de verano, regresando a casa luego de jugar toda la tarde en el parque.

-_¡Mas rápido, abuelito, mas rápido! _–Exclama la niña mientras el hombre la llevaba a caballo.

Inukai rió –_Tranquilízate, Yumiko. Recuerda que estamos subiendo las escaleras al templo y hay que tener cuidado._

La pequeña Yumiko de seis años se aferró al cuello de su abuelo. A muchas personas les costaba creer ella fuera su nieta y no su hija, ya que él no aparentaba la edad que realmente tenia. Inukai Higurashi era un hombre de casi setenta años, pero su apariencia y aptitud física demostraban lo contrario.

-_¿No estás cansada? _–Le preguntó.

-_No_ –Respondió tallándose los ojos, cosa que hizo sonreír a su abuelo.

Al pasar frente al Goshinboku, Yumiko se irguió y clavó la vista en el árbol. El hombre se detuvo e imito la acción de su nieta.

-_¿Qué ocurre? _–Cuestionó.

-_Este árbol es extraño_ –Dijo

-_¿Extraño? No, claro que no. Este es un árbol sagrado y es muy valioso para nuestra familia._

-_¿Por qué?_

-_¿Te cuento una historia? _–Ella asintió –_Este fue el lugar donde mis padres se conocieron. Mamá tan solo tenía quince años cuando encontró a mi padre._

-_Eso pasó hace muchos años._

Inukai cerró los ojos, pues lo que dijo la niña era muy literal –_Así es. La relación de ambos fue muy complicada y estuvo llena de obstáculos, pero cada vez que alguno tenía dudas, solo bastaba con acercarse a este árbol para entender que estaban unidos más allá de la distancia._

-_Oh_ –La chiquilla bostezó.

-_Lamentablemente, nunca pude conocer a mi padre_ –Él continuó con su relato –_Pero al venir aquí es como si estuviera a mi lado._

-_¿Por qué no… oh… lo conociste? _–Fue lo último que preguntó antes de caer dormida.

El hombre suspiró, y dirigiéndole un último vistazo al Goshinboku, farfullo –_Descuida, mi adorada Yumiko, llegará el día en que tú misma lo descubras._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó hasta la barbilla de la chica –**Si tan solo lo hubiera entendido en ese entonces.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japón Feudal.<strong>_

Inuyasha caminaba lentamente a través del oscuro bosque. Era de noche y todo lucia en calma, una calma que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre. Iba sin un rumbo definido, sintiendo la fría tierra en sus pies y disfrutando del silencio… Hasta que una voz conocida lo descontroló.

-_Inuyasha…_

Sus orejitas se movieron ante el eco producido por esa cantarina voz.

-_Inuyasha…_

Miró en todas las direcciones, buscando el lugar de donde provenía. Al tercer llamado identificó el camino y corrió como un loco en su encuentro. Comenzó a sudar y a sentirse agitado al moverse entre las ramas, pero nada le importaba, necesitaba comprobar que se trataba de ella.

-_Inuyasha…_

Llegó hasta un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de luna. Allí estaba ella, sentada en una roca sobre el agua; su ondulado cabello azabache caía libre en su espalda y compaginaba con el ligero vestido blanco de tiritas que la cubría; en sus brazos arropaba a un niño pequeño, no mayor de cinco o seis años, quien también vestía de blanco. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

-_Kagome_ –Pronunciar su nombre le costó trabajo, pues tenía la voz en un hilo.

La mujer abrió los ojos y le clavó la mirada. Se sintió paralizado ante esos ojos chocolate que tanto extrañaba mirar.

-_Hola, Inuyasha_ –Le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo –_Tenia deseos de verte._

-_¡Kagome! _–Lloró amargamente, estirando el brazo. Necesitaba acercarse a ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Ella acarició maternalmente la frente del niño, causando que abriera los ojos. El hanyou notó los orbes doradas del pequeño, eso significaba que él era…

-_Inukai, mi bien, mira quien está aquí_ –Le dijo suavemente a su retoño.

Padre e hijo cruzaron miradas. El corazón de Inuyasha revoloteó dentro de su pecho, ni siquiera podía describir lo que sentía al ver a su mujer y a su hijo frente a sus ojos.

-_Mamá _–La inocente voz del niño lo atrapó. Él sonreía como si lo esperara desde hace tiempo –_Es papá. Papá por fin está con nosotros._

-_Mi… mi cachorro_ –Sus piernas reaccionaron y comenzaron a moverse hacia ellos.

-_Inuyasha _–Kagome observó el agua –_Fíjate bien._

Se sumergió hasta los tobillos cuando el claro comenzó a iluminarse. En el fondo del agua se formó la imagen de un grupo de personas: Una de ellas era Yumiko cargando a dos gemelos, niño y niña; tras ellos estaban dos hombres bastante parecidos entre sí, solo que el mas joven tenía el cabello castaño.

Inuyasha no tardó en comprender que quienes conformaban ese cuadro eran sus nietos y bisnietos… Su familia.

La figura de Kagome junto a Inukai comenzaba a desvanecerse. El semi-demonio trató de alcanzarlos antes de que desaparecieran, pero ellos ya no estaban.

-_¡Kagome!, ¡Cachorro! ¡Por favor, no me dejen!_ –Gritó desesperado.

Se levantó con la respiración alterada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La luz solar también le molestaba.

-_Inuyasha, por fin despertaste_ –Sango se sentó a su lado, preocupada.

El chico alzó la mirada en el techo de la cabaña –_Fue un sueño_ –Murmuró.

Miroku se paró frente a él –_Estábamos angustiados por ti. Llevabas dormido dos días._

-_¿Dos días? _–Él mismo se sorprendió.

-_No te bastaron los ochenta años, ¿verdad?_ –Dijo Shipoo entre dientes. Inuyasha lo escuchó y le propinó un coscorrón –_¡Ouch!_

-_Sudabas mucho e incluso lloraste_ –Comentó la exterminadora –_Tú… soñaste con Kagome, ¿No es así?_

El silencio del hanyou fue la afirmación.

-_Inuyasha, esto ocurrió desde que la señorita Yumiko se fue_ –El monje cruzó los brazos –_Creo que la señorita Kagome esta pidiéndote que vayas a esa época._

-_¡Dejen de molestar con eso! _–Gruñó, poniéndose de pie –_¡Lo que Kagome quiera no es asunto de ustedes!_

-_¡Pero Yumiko si! _–Protestó la taijiya –_Ella también es nuestra nieta, y no dejaremos que la hagas sufrir._

Inuyasha no dijo nada, no quería admitir que tenían razón –_Comprendo que me digan eso_ –Caminó hasta la puerta de la cabaña y se detuvo –_Lo que no entiendo…_ –Miró con desprecio al demonio que estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre el césped, y le dio un puntapié –_… ¡Es porque este maldito lobo sarnoso tiene que estar aquí!_

Kouga estuvo quieto durante los primeros segundos, luego le lanzó un puñetazo que fácilmente esquivó – _¡¿Cuál es tu problema, bestia inútil?!_

Una gota corrió por la sien del kitsune –_Por lo visto, nunca se dejaran de eso._

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kouga? _–Cuestionó, mostrando las garras.

-_No estoy aquí porque quiera verte_ –Respondió con repugnancia.

-_El joven Kouga ha estado aquí desde que la señorita Yumiko regresó a casa_ –Informó Miroku –_¿No te parece obvio?_

-_Creo que Kouga no se dará por vencido ahora que la reencarnación de Kagome apareció_ –Dijo Shippo con malicia.

-_¡Ah no! ¡Eso ni lo pienses! _–El hanyou lucia enojado –_Si se te ocurre ponerle un solo dedo encima, ¡Te aniquilo!_

-_¡Cálmate, perro impertinente! Yo no tengo ningún interés en esa niña tan gruñona._

-_¡Pues lárgate! _–Atacó al lobo con sus garras, pero este brincó en el aire.

-_Estoy de acuerdo con tus amigos_ –Lo encaró –_No puedes ser tan egoísta y actuar como si tu familia no existiera, ¿Acaso Kagome estaría feliz con eso? Si realmente la amaras y le tuvieras un poco de respeto a su memoria, cumplirías su última voluntad._

Sus venas hervían de furia pues ese lobo no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera. Sabía que estaba siendo un egoísta, pero nadie intentaba comprender su dolor.

-_¡Ya volvimos! _–Exclamó Rin, llegando junto a la anciana Kaede de recoger hierbas.

El semi-demonio huyó antes de que la sacerdotisa lo cuestionara.

-_Vaya, parece que alguien despertó de malas_ –Dijo la mujer mayor con tranquilidad. Los demás solo asintieron.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha se internó de nuevo en el bosque, el único lugar donde nadie podría juzgarlo.

-_¡Malditos! _–Tronó los nudillos –_¡No entienden lo difícil que esto es para mí!_

La brisa sopló, acarreando la melodiosa voz que amaba con ella.

-_Inuyasha…_

-_¿Kagome? _–No podía ser –_No, tengo que estar alucinando de nuevo._

-_Inuyasha…_

Movió las orejitas… Se escuchaba tan real.

-_Inuyasha…_

No perdió tiempo y siguió el sonido de la voz de Kagome. Sabía que era imposible que se tratara de ella, pero debía descubrir de donde provenía.

-_Inuyasha…_

Llegó al final del recorrido, al lugar que conocía de memoria. Un rayo de luz alumbraba el Honekui no ido intensamente.

El muchacho no se movió. Un cosquilleo le recorría la espina dorsal, producto de las emociones. Él no era un cobarde que huía de las cosas, pero esta, se estaba convirtiendo en la batalla más difícil.

"_Si realmente la amaras y le tuvieras un poco de respeto a su memoria, cumplirías su última voluntad."_

Odiaba tener que repetirse a si mismo las palabras de Kouga, pero quisiera o no, estaba en lo correcto.

-_Lo haré por ti, Kagome. Por nosotros… y nuestra familia_ –Soltó entre dientes mientras sacaba la fotografía de su haori.

Contempló a su Kagome y al hijo de ambos para darse valor. Dando un rápido movimiento, saltó dentro del pozo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Bueno, yo les dije que Kagome estaría xD okno, tampoco es que se quedará así, pero quería que vieran como será la unión entre ambos por los momentos.<p>

Oh… ¿Algo que decir acerca de los comienzos de Kouga y Yumiko? xD jajaja, que puedo decir, me encantan las relaciones amor/odio.

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**ScarletSide:** Jajaja, ¿Cómo cuales? Porque pienso revivirla con barro y huesos como Kikyo… Jajajaja, no, no, es mentira, así no será xD ya verás.

**Kung fu tuff 96: **Lo hará, sabemos que Kagome tuvo ese efecto en él :3

**Lady-darkness-chan: **¡Me halaga mucho que pienses eso de mi historia! n.n De hecho, he pensado mucho en eso. Pienso que como su sangre humana es mejor, envejece pero un poco mas lento. Por ejemplo, al momento de su muerte lo imagino como un hombre maduro, pero no un anciano en su totalidad. Eso también recae en sus rasgos, físicamente luce como un humano, pero la sangre de hanyou, se demuestra en su interior. Saludos!

**Itzela: **¡Muchísimas gracias! :D

**Cindy-chan10: **Ohh, bueno, siento que voy a ponerte un poco más melancólica. Tranquila, si conocerá a su familia y la historia será mejor, ¡Besos! (:

Bueno, si tienen alguna sugerencia, pregunta o comentario, háganmelo saber con un **Review.**

Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, ¿Cómo creen que será el encuentro de Inuyasha con su familia? ¡Hasta la próxima!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela!


End file.
